


Sous les étoiles

by MissAmande



Series: Calendrier de l'Avent [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Good Denethor, Love, Papa Denethor, Stars
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Les étoiles sont synonymes de rêves et  d'aventures.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II) & Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Denethor II & Boromir (Son of Denethor II), Denethor II & Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Series: Calendrier de l'Avent [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035489
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. Pourquoi les étoiles brillent ?

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps maintenant sur la cité du Gondor, nombreux étaient ceux partis au lit et pourtant deux enfants restaient encore éveillés dans l’aile de l’intendance. Allongés sur le pavé du balcon du plus jeune, ils regardaient avec émerveillement les étoiles qui brillaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Faramir, sept ans, et Boromir, douze ans, contemplaient la voie lactée en s’imaginant d’incroyables aventures.

\- _Regarde là !_ Chuchota le cadet en montrant du doigt une constellation. _Un chevalier s’en va au combat !_

 _\- Et là, un château avec un dragon !_ Ajouta l’aîné en pointant un nouveau regroupement d’étoiles.

Les deux garçons continuèrent à observer les dessins dans le ciel en silence avant que Faramir ne se tourne vers le plus vieux.

\- _Boromir ?_

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi les étoiles brillent ?_ Demanda-t-il en tournant de grands yeux vers son frère.

\- _Non je ne sais pas._

Le plus petit soupira, déçu, et retourna à son observation. Il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi, c’était tout de même étrange que la nuit de petits points se mettaient à briller alors que dans la journée, seul le soleil trônait fièrement dans le ciel comme un roi.

Cependant son esprit revint rapidement aux contes que les étoiles racontaient et toutes ces formes qu’elles dessinaient. Il avait hâte de pouvoir vivre sa propre aventure, comme Bilbo et les nains. Mithrandir lui avait raconté cette histoire de dragon, d’or et de trolls, il l’avait écouté pendant des heures, fasciné par les péripéties de ce Hobbit. Cela avait dû être merveilleux de visiter autant d’endroits et de rencontrer de nombreuses créatures !

\- _Les enfants, que faîtes-vous encore debout ?_ Vint la voix de leur père, Denethor.

Les deux frères se redressèrent brusquement tandis que l’Intendant se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte, les mains sur les hanches.

\- _Nous regardions les étoiles, Père._ Dit Boromir.

\- _Ah, c’est une belle façon de passer sa soirée._ Sourit l’homme en s’avançant dans la pièce. _Hélas il se fait tard et vous devriez être au lit. Boromir, souhaite une bonne nuit à ton frère et va te coucher, j’arrive._

Le plus âgé embrassa le front de son cadet et se retira.

\- _Aller, Faramir, sous les draps et que ça saute._

Le garçon s’exécuta et se glissa sous ses couvertures pendant que son paternel éteignait les bougies, ne laissant qu’une lanterne sur la table de chevet de son fils comme veilleuse.

\- _Ada…_

 _\- Oui ?_ Encouragea-t-il en s’accroupissant auprès de Faramir.

\- _Pourquoi les étoiles brillent la nuit ?_

Denethor sourit et s’assit sur le rebord du lit.

\- _Les étoiles brillent la nuit parce que c’est l’heure pour toutes les personnes qui nous ont quittés et qui nous étaient chères de veiller sur nous pendant que nous dormons._

\- _Alors ça veut dire que Maman veille sur nous ?_ Murmura le petit.

\- _Oui, Maman veille sur nous et c’est pour cela qu’il est l’heure de dormir._ Dit l’Intendant en déposant un baiser entre les yeux de son enfant.

\- _Bonne nuit Ada…_ Souffla Faramir avant de s’endormir sous le regard attendri de son père.


	2. L'étoile de l'Amour

A présent marié depuis quelques semaines, le prince d’Ithilien observait les étoiles sur le même balcon en pierre qu’il utilisait quand il n’était qu’un enfant en quête d’histoires extraordinaires. Seulement maintenant, il contemplait la voie lactée sans son frère, tombé au combat, il n’imaginait plus d’aventures ni même ne cherchait plus de dessins formés par les constellations. Non, Faramir regardait le ciel étoilé en pensant simplement aux regrets du passé. Boromir lui manquait terriblement ainsi que son père même si à la fin il n’était plus l’homme qui lui avait un jour dit que les étoiles étaient les personnes que l’on avait perdues et qui veillaient sur nous. Denethor avait depuis longtemps changé, il était devenu froid, colérique et Faramir avait été l’objet de cette colère sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi. Son Ada avait laissé place à l’Intendant et à un homme cruel. Mais le garçon n’avait jamais cessé d’aimer son paternel, il n’aurait jamais pu.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n’entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrir ni les bruits des pieds nus contre la pierre.

\- _Mon Seigneur ?_

Faramir sursauta et manqua de tomber en relevant trop rapidement sous le regard amusé de sa chère épouse.

\- _Dame Eowyn !_

 _\- Mon cher époux._ Sourit-elle d’un air taquin.

\- _Je… hum… regardais les étoiles…_ Expliqua le prince en rougissant jusqu’à la pointe de ses oreilles.

Devant la femme qu’il aimait cela semblait ridicule d’observer des points brillants.

\- _Puis-je me joindre à vous ?_

 _\- Vous… euh… Oui…_ Bafouilla-t-il.

Sous ses yeux écarquillés, la guerrière vint s’allonger sur le pavé, les mains croisées derrière la tête et lentement, de peur de faire fuir cette magnifique créature, le jeune homme la rejoignit. Ils contemplèrent le ciel étoilé jusqu’à ce que la dame du Rohan ne s’endorme, confortablement calée contre le corps de son mari. 


End file.
